Shower for Two
by just giddy
Summary: not as weird or nasty as it sounds. promise. i posted this in a rush and couldn't think of another title. FredKatie oneshot. after school plus epilouge SP?


**Yeah, yeah, yeah, stop with the Katie/fred thing, I know. But I just wanted to do one more. This one is after school and I wanted to try my luck at it because I would have to do one eventually.**

By nature, Katie Bell was a cheerful girl-but now at 19 she hardly considered herself a girl anymore. Yet she still kept her happy disposition since the war started and all the hard times it brought with it-like the English Professional Quidditch League's decision to suspend all play until further notice (or rather until the war ended). So now the Kenmare Krestal found herself inbetween jobs.

Having been scouted onto a starting position the second she had her graduating papers, Katie had no other out-of-school training. Not to say that she was thrown into a depression when the only way she could have a small but steady income was to waitress at the Leaky Cauldron. No, Katie had always had a strong and determined personality…or maybe she was just too stubborn to let the world get her down. Either way she also knew a pair of redheads with a booming business who seemed unable to stop over paying her for the few hours she squeezed in at their joke shop.

Katie hummed and old song that was popular back when she was in school while she watched the last customers amble out of the pub restaurant. It was Sunday which meant they closed early at 6. With a smile she did her usual closing rounds. With a sweep of her wand as she walked by each chair would upturn and float to sit on top of the tables and a casual flick would send the mop and bucket in the corner to work. She bid goodbye to Tom as she draped her scarf around her neck and opened the door.

As the early November cold wind hit her, she wrapped her scarf around her tighter, mentally scolding herself for not wearing more than an old pair of sneakers, jeans that had seen too many days and an old Griffindor Quidditch sweater Mrs. Weasley had sewn for her when she was 15 and the pre-mentioned scarf. Taking a deep breath she practically sprinted down the snow covered street to the bright light joke shop.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fred Weasley looked up from stocking shelves when he heard the bell over the front door ring. For a moment he thought it was another customer-which if it had been he might've burst an artery. It wasn't that he didn't like kids, he did…well there was always the one or tow who made his skin crawl. But there was also one who brought along a stuck up parent who said a rather rude snide comment at a rather loud volume. Now Fred couldn't help that this happened 4 times that day plus receiving a tongue lashing from a woman who looked nothing like his mother and didn't think a pair of 20 year olds were capable of running a business.

"For the last time," Fred sighed as he turned around, "This-"

"-Is my job," Katie finished as she ran in and throwing her scarf on the counter, "I know, I'm sorry," she apologized as she grabbed the box out of his hands and nudging him out of the way with her hip. "But this one guy was taking forever to finish his cup of tea."

"Don't worry about it," Fred sighed as he walked behind the counter when his brown eyes fell on her fraying scarf, "Is that all?"

"Do you want a play by play of my day Fred," she asked while restocking the extendable ears.

"I mean this," he said, pointing to the scarf with a freckled hand.

Katie looked over her shoulder to see what he meant, "Oh, that. Yeah, I was kinda in a mad rush to get out this morning."

Fred took a long breath as he watched his long time friend. Katie hadn't changed much over the years. She was still 5'7", athletic, stubborn and sarcastic from head to toe. But there was something about her, she wasn't sick or anything he was sure, but he could tell she was running herself ragged. He knew she could handle it and maybe it was the way her clothes seemed slightly larger, that her golden blonde hair seemed a bit dimmer, or maybe that the sun freckles on her nose and cheeks were more noticeable, but whatever it was he didn't like it.

"I thought I was supposed to be the irresponsible one?" he asked.

Katie laughed as she walked over, shelves now restocked. Placing the box on the counter she reached over and messed up his scruffy red hair, "Don't worry," she sent him a quick wink as she pulled back, "You still are."

"Well than everything is right with the world," he scrunched up his nose, he knew she knew that he hated when she did that.

"Yeah," she scoffed as she picked the box up again and made her way to the back of the store, "And Paul called me back for practice the other day."

"Kates…" Fred groaned but she only rolled her green eyes as she walked through the magenta curtain into the back rooms.

He sighed again, he knew Katie was fine, but could she hold a grudge.

"Fred?" Katie called as she came out of the back a few minutes later, now in a spare magenta robe as Fred rang up a customer. "Where in the name of Godric is George?"

"There you go," Fred smiled as the young boy gratefully took his purchase before bounding out the door with his mother in tow. "I need to talk to you about thaaaaaaat," he said uneasily, turning to her and leaning against the counter behind him. "he's out with Alicia," he looked at his watch, "and by now he should've racked up enough nerve to ask her to move in-"

"Get out!" she shouted happily, smacking the side of his shoulder playfully.

"I do believe that this is my store."

"Fred."

"Yeah, which means I'm moving out," he said shortly.

"Why?" Katie asked, "Don't you live upstairs?"

"Yes and I've gotten quite used to it," he sighed, "But now that the lovebirds will be occupying much of the space I'm not too sure I want to be around. Merlin only knows what I could hear or see while stumbling in the middle of the night for the bathroom," he shuddered at the thought, "I can't even picture what kind of mental scarring that would induce."

Katie laughed, "So what does this have to do with me?"

He scratched the back of his red head nervously, "I mean, I don't even know if you want to. I'm sure Tom gave you a good room and everything-"

"Just spit it out Fred."

He took a deep breath, "I think we should move in together."

"Like George and Alicia?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Well not like _that_," he mused. "But there really isn't any sense in the two of us living alone. You know what I mean?"

"Well, sure then," she smiled, "But you have to promise not to bring work home with you," she messed up his hair even though he scrunched his nose a bit, "Ok honey?"

Fred watched her walk out into the store and greet a little blonde girl in pigtails who just walked in. "Ok Katie-my-Belle," he called to her.

"Real original Fred," she said sarcastically over her shoulder as the girl looked rather confused.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ok, ok, how about this one?"

"…ugh…I don't think so…"

"What's wrong with this one? It has a balcony Kates, a _balcony_."

"Yeah, right over Knocturn."

"And what's wrong with that?" Fred looked over to his long time friend a week later in the shop and picked up the subtle hint she was giving him with her skeptic look, "Ok, I see what you mean….how about this one?" he pointed to another advertisement in the Daily Prophet that was sitting on the counter and looked up at her expectantly.

Katie's brow furrowed as she read over what he was pointing to. But the more she read the more her brow smoothened. With the two bedrooms, 1 bathroom, den, kitchen it sounded nice even though it was decently small.

"You don't think it'll be too," she shrugged her shoulders as she looked back up at his freckled face, "you know, _cozy_."

Fred laughed and draped an arm around her shoulder, "C'mon, us? We're not strangers to _coziness_."

"I guess so," she laughed.

"Oi, what's going on in here?"

Katie and Fred turned around to see George coming out of the back and carrying a rather large box, "Aren't you supposed to be running a store?"

"Yes," Fred said as Katie went over to help his twin, "But we've had to try and find a place ever since you shipped Alicia in and kicked me out."

"I didn't _kick you out_," he twin protested, "and if I remember correctly _you're_ the loaf who is still sleeping on the couch."

"That's only because if I slept in my room I would have to pass yours should nature call in the middle of the night," he pointed out as Katie helped his twin ease the box onto the counter.

George rolled his eyes to Katie who just shrugged her shoulders before turning back to his carbon copy. "And what do you mean _we_?"

"Me and Kates."

"You 'n' Kates?"

"No, me…and Kates," Fred clarified with hand movements and all.

"Thanks Fred," Katie scoffed as she pried open to box. "What's in here anyway?"

"I do believe it's time you restocked the shelves Kates," Fred smirked from where he was behind the counter. "They're looking rather bare…-ok, that was no need to fling boxed items at me."

"Well get some manners."

"oh, but I do, I just refuse to use them and-yes ma'am," he saved himself quickly as Katie glared at him with a look that said 'I could fling something else at you'.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So why in the name of Merlin would you sell such a handsome flat?"

Katie rolled her eyes at Fred. Apparently he was trying to get a low ball deal out of the guy and it wasn't going well at all.

"Well…" The seller started before going into a long winded explanation. Katie looked over to Fred who looked like he was listening intently but Katie knew him too well for that. He was probably staring at the large mole on the guy's chin. If she knew Fred like she knew she did, he was probably wondering if the man braided the three long hairs poking out of it in his spare time. She looked at Fred's glazed over brown eyes, oh yeah, she called it.

"Hmm," Fred said once the man concluded his story, "that truly is awe-inspiring," Katie held in a snort. "Mind if I poke around?" the man shook his head and Fred went to trudge around the messy kitchen-opening every cabinet along the way.

Standing in the den in ripped jeans, an old sweater and sneakers, this time with a coat on, Katie concluded that if the place had been rid of this old man's junk, the place could look rather charming. Though she had to admit the end table of old Witch Weekly's was rather charming…if you were an ugly single, old man, which apparently he was.

"So when's the date?"

Katie's head snapped back to the old man, "I'm sorry what?"

"The wedding date," he clarified.

"The-the we-wedding date?" Katie stammered.

"Yeah, that's a might pretty ring," the man pointed to her left hand.

Katie looked down at her hand. The band around her finger wasn't anything special-well, to her it was. Her grandfather had given it to her when she had graduated two years ago. It was just a gold band with some simple engravings in it. She didn't think it looked anything like an engagement ring but she supposed wearing it on her left ring finger could raise some questions. "Oh, that, it's-"

"October 16," Fred called from the kitchen.

"October 16?" Katie repeated lightly.

"Yeah, remember honey?" he smiled at her mischievously, "we decided just a month or so ago."

"Oh did we?" Katie challenged, resisting the urge to put her hands on her hips.

"Yes we did."

"I'm sorry, _darling_, but it must've escaped my memory."

"Hmm, that's odd," Fred mused, "Normally your memory is superb."

Katie scowled at him as he walked into the bathroom adjoining the kitchen.

"So," the old man said to break the silence, "Where's the big day?"

She really wished he wouldn't ask questions like this, "Umm, St…..St…_honey_? What church did we decide on?"

"St. Jude's." he called from the bathroom.

"ST JUDE'S?" she shouted back startled, "That's forever away!"

"But don't you remember how gorgeous it was?"

"NO!"

"Your memory is truly slipping my love."

Katie rolled her eyes before turning back to the man, "St. Jude's it is then."

"Oh," he looked rather uncomfortable and she hoped this would stop him from asking more questions. "When did you two get engaged?"

Apparently not.

"-Last March," Fred supplied for her as he came out and bounded over rather happily before wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, "Guess what Katie-my-Belle?"

"What Fred?" she cocked and eyebrow at her 'fiancé' "Anymore pleasant surprises?"

"There's a shower for two," he said brightly, planting a kiss at the base of her neck.

"Oh, how…_lovely_," she managed through gritted teeth and forcing herself to not elbow him so hard her would never have kids.

"Well thank you very much," Fred turned to the old man who had adverted his eyes to the old rug on the floor, "It really is a _lovely_ flat."

"Well," he said as he showed them to the door, "I'll be in touch."

"Thank you again," Katie smiled politely while her hand had Fred's in a death grip as she lead him out, "Hope to hear from you."

He nodded as he shut the door behind them.

"_FRED WEASLEY_!" Katie shouted at the top of her lungs as they made their way out into the snow covered street while she punched him in the shoulder rather hard.

"What?" Fred asked, putting his hands up in innocence, "What did I do?"

"Is there something else about our marriage that you _haven't_ told me about?"

"Well eventually we're going to have _at least _four kids and we're going to name one of the twins Fred…or Fredricka if it's a girl," he added as an after thought.

"What?" she shouted. "What do you mean AT LEAST FOUR? Are you going to go through labor for me? And _what twins_? And another thing," she said, poking him in the chest, "if you think I'm going to name a poor soul _Fredricka_ you have another thing coming buddy."

"Ok, ok," he said hurriedly "….We can call her Frieda-" Katie started to slap his chest and shoulders and he grabbed her wrists to stop her seeing as she still had her chaser straight, "Fine, fine, _you_ can pick the names."

"Thank you," she said exasperatedly. She looked at his hands wrapped around her wrists, "Can I have my hands back?"

"Only one," he said as he let one fall but cupped the other in his hand, "I'm not going to be attacked by two next time."

Katie suppressed a grin as she looked down at their hands as they walked back to WWW. which wasn't too short of a walk now that she thought of it and she couldn't stop a grin from forming at that.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two weeks later Katie was trying to deal with the afternoon rush in the Leaky Cauldron. Normally it wasn't too bad but she was also covering for Chris, a 17 year old waiter who's parents pulled him out of school in the middle of his seventh year in fear that Hogwarts wasn't as safe as it used to be. Katie had told him a million times that that was hogswash but her younger friend would always bring up her necklace incident and her whole case would go out the window. She didn't think that a Hufflepuff could be so quick witted.

"Thanks Katie," one of the everyday regulars John Baresque said as she gave him his normal sandwich. "And nice digs by the way."

"Thanks John," she smiled, looking down at her clothes. Compared to her normal worn outfits she did clean up rather well that day. Her collar bone length golden blonde hair was hanging nicely around her face for a change and she was wearing a light blue and white stripped blouse and underneath her waist apron was a pair of jeans that didn't have a rip or tear in sight.

"Anytime," he called as she walked back to the counter for a pick up.

But before she ever reached the counter two strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, lifted her up and spun her in a circle. "We got the place!" Fred cried happily from behind her.

"That's great!" she laughed as he set her back down and placed a kiss on her cheek which she couldn't ignore that also hit the corner of her mouth.

"I know! He said we reminded him so much of him and his late wife that he couldn't give it to someone else!"

"But we're not even engaged!" she cried happily.

"I know!" he threw his hands in the air as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"It's great!"

"It's unbelievable!" he laughed wrapping his arms back around her waist. "Now all we need are those six kids-"

She pulled away and punched his shoulder playfully. "Are you going to go through pregnancy six times?"

"Four times," he smirked, holding up his fingers.

"No, six kids equals six pregnancy," she explained slowly as if she was talking to a small child. "C'mon Fred, it's simple."

He wiggled his eyebrows, "Not if we have two sets of twins."

Katie laughed as she reached up and messed up his hair before walking over to the counter for pick up and he followed her with a small laugh.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Fred, just come help me."

"But Katie, we've been unpacking and cleaning and unpacking and moving furniture around _all_ day." he moaned as he flopped down and stretched out on the tattered couch in the den. "I don't want to."

Katie walked over and sat on his stomach, "Fred, if this relationship is going to work you're going to have to help too."

He stared at her blankly for a moment, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but since when are we in a _relationship_?"

"Since you decided that you know want _eight_ kids," she said without missing a beat.

He thought for a moment, "I suppose four would be alright…maybe even three…" he smiled meekly up at the girl sitting on his stomach, "Better, _honey_?"

She lent over and planted a kiss on his forehead, "Much, _darling_," she added as she messed up his hair on her way back to the small kitchen, "Now come and help me figure out how to cook."

With a groan and a small smile he got up and went to help her. "So you don't know how to cook?"

"No," she shook her head as she scowled at a box of Mac and cheese, "Don't you?"

"No."

"NO?" she looked up at him shocked. "Bu-but-"

"George," he explained simply. He thought for a moment, "Do you think that's why he got a girlfriend first?"

"Him and Alicia have been going out since sixth year," she said shortly, looking back to the blue box. "How hard could it be though?" she shrugged her shoulders at him. "Right?"

"Right," he smiled confidently.

Half an hour later the small kitchen was covered in cheese and macaroni.

"Well apparently," Fred said, wiping cheese out of his eyes, "It's a lot harder than it looks."

Katie laughed, sitting on the floor somewhere underneath her hair of Mac and cheese, "Apparently. And this is supposed to be the easy stuff."

Fred chuckled as he got himself up off the floor and carefully walked over to where she was, "then we better not try any three course meals," he smirked as he helped her up.

"Tell me about it," she said, holding onto him for support on the slippery floor. "Thanks."

"Anytime," he said as he held her steady with one arm as the other reached into his back pocket to retrieve his wand. And with a quick flick and a murmured incantation the kitchen was back to it's old, mostly-cleaned self.

Katie looked around, "Why didn't we do that in the first place?"

"I don't know," he said truthfully as his shoulders bounced with a small laugh, "C'mon," he said, grabbing one of her hands and leading her to the door, "Let's go get some chow somewhere else."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Do I have to run inventory?" Katie moaned, letting her torso fall across the counter, "I just it last week, it's George's turn anyway."

"No it's not!"

Katie looked up at Fred who was on the other side of the counter with a pleading look.

"I'll go get him to do it," he sighed as Alicia walked in through the front door on the first day of the New Year, "But only if we can have eight kids."

"Fine," she groaned, "Just go get him to do it."

He sent her a smile as he walked into the back of the store, "GEORGE!"

Katie's body heaved with laughter on the counter.  
"What eight kids?" Alicia asked, coming to stand next to her close friend. She cocked an eyebrow, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No Miss I-got-engaged-on-Christmas," Katie smirked at Alicia's left hand. Alicia blushed happily-the dark haired, dark eyed girl was never one to be fond of attention. "It's just a joke."

"I dunno," Alicia said sly, "George says the only thing that other one talks about these days is you."

"Since when did you get so coy? Fiancé teaching you well?"

"Stop changing the subject."

"I'm not, we're talking about you."

"Only because you swiveled it around."

"That's because Fred teaches me," she smirked.

"What else does he teach you?"

"He-" she started before giving her long time friend a funny look, "Oh, you got good."

Alicia laughed, "So how's living with Fred?"

"Eh," Katie shrugged her shoulders as she lent against the counter behind her, "Not bad."

"You're looking rather skinny," she poked her stomach, "You eating alright?"

"I'm trying to figure out how to cook."

Alicia burst out into laughter, "So Fred lost some weight too?"

"Ok Kates," Fred said, coming out of the back, "Georgio's got the inventory and…oh, hi Alicia." when she burst into a fit of giggles he looked over to Katie. "What did you feed her."

Katie looked over to her laughing friend, "I'm sure if I feed her anything she would already keel over from food poisoning." He laughed as Alicia was about to start rolling over on the floor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"KATIE!"

"No George."

"But Katie, I need to talk to you."

"NO GEORGE!" she shouted from the front of the store two weeks into January.

"BUT IT'S IMPORTANT!"

"WELL COME HERE THEN!" she rung up the small boy who was waiting to get back the nose bleed nuggets in her hand. She handed them to him in a small bag, "there you go kiddo, remember the yellow one starts them up and they wont stop until you pop in the purple end."

"Thanks ma'am."

"Ok," George said, coming out of the back and sashaying to the counter next to her as the boy left, "We need to talk," he said, resting one hand on the counter and leaning on it.

"Ok," Katie said, mimicking his pose, "What about?"

"Fred."

"Fred?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

"He is head over heels in love with you."

"…no he's not."

"Yes he is."

"NO, he's not."

"Uh-hu."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-hu."

"Don't you uh-hu my nuh-uh."

"YOU SEE!" he pointed triumphantly at her.

"No."

"You two are exactly the same."

"Last time I checked _you_ were his twin."

"YOU SEE?"

"NO!"

George took a deep breath, obviously frustrated that he still couldn't get his point across even now as a 20 yr old. "You might as well be a female copy of him."

"But YOU'RE the twin!"

"Really?" he pretended to be shocked, "he's my twin." Katie threw him a look. "I know you know what I mean. You're just being stubborn because then it would complicate things for you." He smiled when she drew a blank face, "You deserve to be happy too," he smiled faintly as he walked back behind the magenta curtain.

"I AM happy!" she shouted after him defiantly.

That day was a slow day. So over and over she told herself she was happy. That she didn't mind running from job to job, that her Quidditch aptitude was now worthless with the war going on, and that she had been living on meats end before moving in with Fred which turned out to be the best decision she had made all last year.

Maybe she wasn't perfectly happy, but she was content either way.

But why settle for content?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"…because there's a war going on…" she answered her own question a few nights later under her breath at dinner.

"Hmm?" Fred said from across the small table, looking up from his burnt chicken. She looked up at him with a blank stare, "Are you feeling alright Kates?" he asked worriedly.

"Hmm," she shook her head quickly, "Oh, yeah, perfect."

He smiled faintly at her before getting back to his chicken.

"No," she said after a while.

"What?"

"What did George mean?"

He looked at her quizzically, "Mean when?"

"A few days ago."

"Oh," he said, understanding, "About the Chinese goblins wanting those-"

"No…not that."

"I don't know then."

"Hu…" Katie murmured as she got up and started to walk aimlessly in the kitchen, biting her nails. For as long as she could remember she was able to tell Fred anything but this subject just seemed so _touchy_.

"Katie," he said worriedly as he got up and gave her a hug, "Are you alright?

"Meh…" she mumbled into his chest, enjoying how protected she felt standing there.

"Is it something I did? I'll stop with the children jokes and everything if you wa-"

"I like them," she interrupted, looking up at him, "actually, I really like them."

"Really?" she nodded and he sighed with relief, "That's good. Because it probably looked weird enough to everyone else and if it was awkward to you then…then it would be just as weird as everyone says."

"And since when does Fred Weasley care about what other people think?" she smirked up at him.

"I don't," he shook his head, "Only what you think." her brow furrowed in confusion. "Ok, I know what George told you, sneaky little bastard told me the other day. I was going to tell you myself, I was, honest. But he said you didn't take it too well so I just dropped it."

She didn't say anything for a while. "Drop it? Fred, you can't just drop something like _that_."

"Why can't I?" He challenged.

Normally she would've debated with him over this stubbornly until he saw that she was right. But thankfully she didn't. instead she rested her head back against his chest. "George was right," she murmured before looking back up at him, "We really are the same."

"Really?" he asked softly, resting his forehead against hers, "I thought George was my twin."

"So there aren't two of you running around?" she asked just as softly. He shook his head, "Damn…that really would've made things interesting." Fred laughed as she tilted her head back and caught his lips in hers.

**Epilogue**

"Anna, Anna!" Katie called on the busy platform. "Annabelle Frieda Weasley! Get back over here!"

"Jeez mom," the 11 year old redhead groaned as she trudged back, "I'm right here, ok?"

Katie smiled at her daughter. Anna was a perfect mix of both worlds. She had the infamous red Weasley hair with only a few freckles scattered across her tanned nose and cheeks. It seemed that she had gained her mother's undying love of Quidditch (but maybe that was because she could fly before she could walk) but settled the parent's debate of what position she would be when she herself decided on keeper. It was fitting for the tall girl. She had Katie's longer arms and athletic build, and green eyes rather than the Weasley brown. But that was all Katie was able to contribute, everything else was pure Weasley. She had her father's elegantly long and pointed nose, the mischievous smile, scruffy bangs, and the animated eyebrows-she even had a tuff of hair that stood up in the back of her straight-haired head.

"Don't talk to me in that tone," Katie said half hearted as she bent down and planted a kiss on the girls forehead. "You sure you've got everything?"

"I'm sure mom," Anna smiled brightly.

"Try not to get into too much trouble this year, ok? There's plenty of time for that."

"I know mom."

"And-"

"-don't pull out the Headmistress's elastic," she finished for her mother, "she hates it, I know."

"You'll get detention for a week, for sure."

"Ok mom," she smiled before giving her a hug, "I'll miss you mom."

"Oh don't worry honey," she said, return the hug and patting the young girls back, "You'll do marvelously and word is Griffindor's looking for a keeper-"

"-I didn't even get sorted yet ma'," the girl laughed as she pulled away, "But don't worry, I won't let Slytherin get by me in the first match."

"That's my girl," Katie smiled proudly as the Red Engine roared, "Oh-go honey, you've only got a while left!"

Anna gave her mother one more fleeting smile before joining one of her slightly older cousins as they hopped on the train. "Tell Aunt 'Lic I said goodbye!" she called out the window.

"I will hun," Katie waved until the train disappeared around the corner.

"Kates! KATIE-MY-BELLE!" someone called in a sing song voice.

"Dad, why do you call mom that?"

"Because she is Jimbo."

"What's a Bell?"

"Her old last name."

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah Dad," another voice asked, "that makes no sense."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't" the voices chorused.

"Uh-hu."

"NU-UH!"

Katie turned around to see her husband coming towards her as the crowd on the platform dwindled. And on his back were two identical little boys who looked everything like their father except shining green eyes.

"Mom!" the one on the right "Mom, Dad's not making sense again!"

"She get on alright?" Fred asked as he bent over and placed a kiss on his wife's cheek, purposefully hitting the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah," She smiled as she reached over and grabbed one of her youngest sons, "C'mon John, since when does dad make any sense?" she asked, placing him on the ground.

"Never," the other one supplied as he slid off his father's back.

"I'm right here, _Phineas_," his dad teased, poking him in the stomach.

"FINNY!" the young boy corrected, walking alongside his father as they made their way back to the muggle station. "How come John got the good name?"

"Both of your names are perfectly fine, Finn," Katie said as she reached over and messed up his hair which he scrunched his nose up.

"She only says that because she picked the names," Fred whispered in his son's ear. "Right Johnny-Boy?"

"Right!" he piped up.

"That's a good boy," he smiled proudly as they walked out from behind the brick barrier, "dad's always right." Katie cocked an eyebrow at him over their sons' heads, "Unless mom is more right."

"Where is Charlie, 'Rissa, and Kallie?" Finny asked. "Isn't Charlie going next year, why does he get to play with Bill and Leanne at Aunt 'Lic and Uncle George's?"

"Because," Fred said, "You two are the only ones I can carry at one time."

The two boys looked over to each other with identical smiles, "BRILLIANT!"

Sidestepping his sons Fred got into step with his wife. "We did pretty good," he said lightly, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Katie looked over to where only two of her six children were talking amongst themselves now with mischievous grins on. "Yeah," she smiled, "But promised me only four pregnancies."

"Well if that's the only thing I worked out wrong than I still did good." Fred laughed as he reached over and planted another kiss on the corner of her lips.

**Yeah, would totally love it if you REVIEWED PRETTY PLEASE!**


End file.
